Different As Can Be
by ittasteslikelove
Summary: The story of a friendship that nobody expected between four very different girls. Main characters are Hermione, Pansy, Cho, and Tracy. Rating may go up as the story goes on. Hermione and Draco because I will end up putting them together


_Hey Guys, so this is my first fanfic, and every type of review is welcome, I'll probably put little A/N's up at the start of the chapters, but I'm not here to talk about myself, I'm here to share my imagination with you guys._

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this fanfic. That belongs to J.K. Rowling, and the closest I've been to her is seeing the coffee shop she wrote Harry Potter in through the window of a bus.

**Different As Can Be**

_Chapter 1 – Heartbreak Brings Us Closer_

_Hogwarts is a very special school. It has been around for thousands of years, yet no muggles have ever even suspected that it may exist. Not only is Hogwarts a school for witchcraft and wizardry, but it emits a calm, peaceful aura, even when it is chaotic inside the castle walls. Alas, we are not here to describe this magical school, but the story that has happened within the castle walls. Four unsuspecting first years, all from different houses, learned the funny ways of the school on their very first day. Due to the changing staircases leading them astray and house prejudice not coming between the girls at the time, a friendship to withstand the years was born. The friendship between Hermione, Pansy, Tracy, and Cho was born. Once prejudice set in, the girls thought it best to keep secret, but this decision didn't lesson the friendship in any way, shape or form. The girls relied on each other in their greatest moments of weakness._

_April 2, 2000 – 2__nd__ Year_

It all started with Tracy. It was second year, and her parents had just filed for bankruptcy, dragging their reputation to the ground without Tracy even knowing. She didn't know what to do, so she owled her girls, knowing they would find a way to comfort her. Once everyone got there, she started in on her story.

"So, I got an owl at breakfast today, no doubt you guys have heard what's going on?" When she was met with affirmative nods, she continued. "Well, the rumors are somewhat true. My parents have filed for bankruptcy, and I want you girls, only you girls, to know the true story. It all started when my dad got into the oil business. He started drinking a lot more and gambling all of his money, without my mom or I knowing. We had heard the rumors, sure, about what he was doing after work hours, but he managed to pay the bills, and my mom only makes money doing odd jobs, so we couldn't really do anything to confront him. It hit an all time high this year and he started loaning money from friends and coworkers. He came home last night saying that not only do we have no money left, but he is millions of galleons in debt." Tracy finished, crying by the end of the story.

"Oh my gosh! Tracy! That's so horrible! I'm so sorry this had to happen to you!" Hermione cried out.

"Tracy, sweetie, if you need it, you can always turn to us if you need anything okay?" Pansy reasoned.

"And, if you ever need a place to stay, you know you're always welcome at my house, right? Out of all of our group, we're the only ones who are allowed to be friends around other people, so the school wouldn't find this strange at all." Cho offered.

"Thanks girls! You've already made me feel so much better!" Tracy said.

_January 10, 2001 – 3__rd __Year_

Pansy needed her friends. Her parents had told her over winter break that they were separating, and no matter what she did, it wouldn't change anything. It was eating away at her, and nobody knew. Nobody was there to comfort her. All of her friends would use her situation as scandalous gossip so that their parents could look down on her family. But, she thought, my girls wouldn't judge me. So she found herself sending Hermione, Cho, and Tracy owls telling them to meet at their place A.S.A.P. Then she threw her hair up into a messy bun and ran to meet her true friends. Hermione was the first to arrive after Pansy, followed closely by Cho and Tracy. Pansy gathered all of her courage, confident that her friends wouldn't judge her.

"Okay girls. I know I probably pulled you guys out of something important, but I need to get something off my chest."

Hermione interrupted then, seeing how guilty Pansy looked when she realized she may be a nuisance, Hermione felt the need to reassure her, "Honey, calm down okay? If we didn't want to be here we wouldn't be. We care for you, and we know you wouldn't have called us if it wasn't important."

"Thanks 'Mione. Okay, so over Christmas I went home right? Well, my parents deemed it appropriate to tell me they were getting a divorce on Christmas morning…"

"Oh, sweetie! That's awful!" Tracy interrupted.

"Yeah, and they told me that nothing I could do could help keep them together, but I can't help but feel guilty. Like, what if I had been there as a buffer between them? Could they still be in love then?"

"Pans! This is not your fault okay? You did nothing to split your parents up, and you can do nothing to keep them together against their wills. This is their worry, okay? Not yours, not your snoopy friends or their parents', this is between your mom and dad. Things just didn't work out how they planned!" Cho reasoned. "You know we're here if you ever need us. We wouldn't be us if we weren't. Is it at least on amicable terms or are they fighting over you?"

"Amicable. Thank god. If it wasn't, this would be a thousand times worse…" Pansy answered, getting slightly teary eyed.

"You know what Pans, cry it out. Cry until you can't. We'll stay as long as you need us, okay? Okay, group hug, guys!" Hermione piped up. The girls hugged while Pansy cried out her frustrations into the night.

_May 30, 2002 – 4__th__ Year_

Cho was a mess. How else would you describe someone who's boyfriend was just murdered by the darkest wizard in this day and age and his followers. She needed her girls. She didn't even think to send owls, she was so distraught. No matter, the girls knew where to be anyways. After crying in each others arms for what felt like years, the girls started talking and making their way to the Hogwarts kitchen for some comfort food. Not caring at the moment if anyone saw them, just looking to dull the pain. Nobody did see them, but there were a few close calls.

"I just feel like my life is falling apart. Like if Cedric isn't here, how am I going to go on? He was my first love, girls! How am I just supposed to get over that?" Cho cried, while eating one of the many chocolate frogs the girls found.

"Oh, sweetie, you're not. He's going to be in your memory for a long time. You may never stop loving him, but he will never stop loving you as well." Hermione mused.

"Hermione's right, Cho. You're never going to lose the love he had for you. Every time you hear his favorite song, see his friends, watch his favorite sport, you shouldn't think 'I was in love with him and he died', you should think 'this boy was my first love and I couldn't think of having it any other way.'" Pansy stated.

"They're right Cho, think of all of the good when you think of Cedric. Think of his kind heart, his loyalty, his bravery. If what Harry says is what really happened, Cedric didn't just let You-Know-Who murder him. He tried to fight it. He tried to stay alive. He showed no fear when facing an almost certain death. Not many people I know can say that about their first love. Not many people at all." Tracy said.

"I'll try, but it's going to be a long time before I can think of Cedric and not feel like my heart has been ripped to shreds," Cho said, crying.

"We don't expect you not to cry. We don't expect you to get over it. With time, you will feel better. Even then, there will be moments when the memory of Cedric's death will hit you like a fright train. Just know that we will be here every step of the way, helping you to feel like things could possibly be okay again. Okay?" Pansy said.

"Okay, thank you so much girls, you have no idea how much it means to me that you are willing to be there for me when I need you." Cho replied.

_November 23, 2003 – 5__th__ Year_

Hermione knew what to do. There were only three people she could come to for this so she owled Cho, Tracy and Pansy to go to their spot. Once all of the girls were there, Hermione started her story of what she saw that afternoon.

"Okay, so I was dating Victor Krum right?"

"Wait, was?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, was. As of this afternoon, definitely was. Anyways, I went to see his Quidditch match, but he didn't know I was there. They won, and I thought I'd surprise him by going to the dressing room and taking him out for a congratulatory dinner. So I went to the change rooms, and his teem mate told me I didn't want to, but I did anyways. Turns out, another girl was there, congratulating him in her own way. Naturally, being me, I went into the room and yelled at him, telling him I couldn't believe he would cheat. This girl, I think he said her name was Amanda, anyways, instead of stopping and at least acting ashamed, told me that they'd been 'together' for a year now. If my math isn't wrong, which it hardly ever is, that's about two months into our relationship. I can't believe I believed him when he was telling me he loved me and everything! It's just bullshit and I'm so mad I can't help but cry… ughh" Hermione rambled, as only Hermione could.

"Oh my god! What a douchebag!" Tracy yelled out.

"Awe, sweetie, you deserve so much better okay? No matter what people around the school say, this is not something that you should be upset over. If he couldn't realize that he had everything he needed without having to sleep around with another girl then he isn't worth the tears." Cho stated.

"Thanks girls, I just needed to hear that from someone who cares." Hermione said, wiping tears from her eyes.

_All this time, while the girls comforted each other, nobody knew of their friendship, well, nobody except Dumbledore. He learned the night of Cedric's death, wanting to watch over Cho and seeing her meet with her friends. When he got a letter in March of 5__th__ year, he hoped that this friendship would be strong enough to survive out in public, because he knew Hermione would need the other three girls before they could secretly meet up._

Dumbledore walked into the great hall that lunch hour and put his wand to his throat. "Hermione Granger, may I speak to you in my office for a moment?" He waited for Hermione to scurry towards him, then walked to his office.

"What is it that you wanted Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"I received a letter today. As much as it pains me, you must be informed. Your parents were in a car crash yesterday Hermione. I'm so sorry, but neither of them survived."

Hermione ran from Dumbledore's office crying. She went to the Great Hall to gather her books. She was going home. Going home to a place her parents would never be again. Going home, to plan her parents' funerals.

Pansy was sitting at the Slytherin table with Draco, _**Blaise**_, Crabbe and Goyle when Hermione came back in. She had never seen anyone so upset. When Hermione went to pack up her books, Pansy knew there wasn't time to speak privately. It had to be now. So, she excused herself from the boys and ran to the Gryffindor table. Tracy and Cho decided the same thing and ran to Hermione after Pansy.

"Hermione! What's wrong? Why are you leaving?" Pansy asked quietly, hugging the girl.

"I – it's my parents… they're dead" Hermione cried.

"Dead?" Tracy asked.

"Dead." Hermione said, tears still flowing.

"When?" Cho asked.

"Yesterday." Hermione said. "They were in a car crash."

"Oh my god!" the girls shouted, then hugged Hermione. Pansy then noticed that everyone was staring, making a spectacle of Hermione's pain, so she began to lead them outside of the hall.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Pansy?" Ron yelled. "Think you can tell her you feel sorry for her then insult her again? Not happening. Hermione, what's going on? Since when are you friends with a no good Slytherin?"

Pansy told Cho and Tracy to go on, she had to handle this. "Ronald Weasley! I've been her friend since we first met! Surprised? Yeah, I'll bet you are. You think you've been there for her all these years? What about first year, when you were telling everybody that it was a wonder she had any friends? Or perhaps earlier on this year, when you knew that she liked you, so you flaunted a new relationship in her face? Were you there for her then? No. I was. The only time you treat her as a friend is when you need her for your little adventures! At least your friend Harry can find it in himself to comfort her every once in a while, but no. You cause half of the problems she has come crying to me about, then you have the balls to say that I'm going to hurt her? That she should come crying to you? No. Sit your ass back down and let Cho, Tracy and I deal with this, like always!" Then Pansy stormed out of the hall.

_All of the girls disappeared for a week after Hermione's parents died. All of their parents had known about this secret friendship, so they saw no problem with the girls missing school to be with Hermione. Once the girls were settled, Pansy went up into her guest bedroom and made a note for her mom, asking if Hermione could move in with them._

Three hours after Pansy sent her note via owl, her mom replied. Pansy had to talk the Hermione. "Hey 'Mione? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Pansy!" The two girls walked to Hermione's room and sat on the bed. "What's up Pans?"

"Well, I know your parent's just passed away and everything, but I was wondering if you knew where you were going to stay over breaks from school now."

"Oh god, I hadn't even thought of that! My family is probably going to want to sell the house and everything and I'm only sixteen, it's not like I can live alone…" Hermione started crying.

"Well, I sent an owl to my mom and just got her reply, she said if you wanted to move in with us, we could set up a room for you."

"Are you serious? Oh my gosh Pansy, that means so much!"

"So you want to move in?"

"If I could. None of my family knows about Hogwarts… I'd rather not put them through just learning now…"

"It's fine, I'll ask my mom to set up the room next to mine for you."

"Oh thank you Pansy, I can't even find the words to tell you just how much this means to me!"

_Back at the school, Dumbledore was proud of what the girls had done. He set about changes in the school to help lesson house prejudice by forcing the students to smaller tables to get to know one another better. Now, the great hall was filled with small tables to seat four students, and while students were free to sit with whomever they wished, Dumbledore hoped that at least some of the students would reach out to people from other houses and make an effort to get to know them. He also had a thought in his head about getting these students to open up to ideas. Perhaps a social night weekly in the Room of Requirement ought to do the trick. Once the girls were back, Dumbledore called them to his office._

"I'm sure you girls are confused as to why you are here, correct?" After four confirming nods, Dumbledore continued. "Your friendship has inspired me to try and break house prejudice, once and for all. There are no more house tables in the Great Hall, as I'm sure you are aware, but I also had another idea in my head. How would you girls like to help me plan weekly social nights for the students in the school? I feel it would help students get to know one another without stereotypes of houses."

_The girls all agreed, and so it was planned that the first social night would be occurring that Saturday, and the girls set off to work planning the event and letting people know when and where it was happening._


End file.
